I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to munitions and, more particularly, to a warhead case and method for making the same.
II. Description of Related Art
Artillery, such as tanks, cannons, and the like, typically fire a warhead through a barrel and towards a target by using an explosive charge in the barrel. The artillery warhead is generally cylindrical in shape having a smaller diameter tapered nose at its front end.
The warhead itself includes an outer shell case which defines the overall outer shape of the warhead. The case, however, forms a hollow interior which is at least partially filled with an explosive charge. Upon impact of the warhead against the target with sufficient velocity, the shockwaves created by the impact of the warhead on the target are sufficient to detonate its explosive charge. Alternatively, a fusing mechanism may be used to initiate the detonation chain.
The previously known warhead cases have been typically constructed of a metal, such as steel, which is sufficiently thin that the case will fragment into shrapnel upon impact and detonation with its target. These previously known cases for warheads, however, have all suffered some common disadvantages.
For example, in many situations, such as where the warhead is used in an urban environment, it is highly desirable that the explosive blast upon detonation of the warhead is directed forwardly of the warhead rather than laterally. Such forward concentration of the force not only maximizes damage to the target, but also limits collateral damage that could otherwise result from lateral shrapnel.
The previously known warhead cases constructed of metal, such as steel, fail to adequately shape or direct the force of the warhead upon detonation in the forward direction. As such, when the warhead case breaks into many parts upon detonation of the warhead, shrapnel from the fractured warhead case extends not only forwardly, but also laterally, of the warhead.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known warhead cases is that such warhead cases fail to meet the insensitive munitions requirements because such warheads lack venting capability. Although there have been prior attempts to vent the warhead to prevent detonation of the warhead in the event of an unintended puncture of the warhead through scoring, liners, and venting mechanisms, these attempts have not proven wholly satisfactory. Furthermore, unless properly vented, upon unintended puncture, e.g. impact from shrapnel or other projectile, the resulting heat and pressure buildup within the interior of the warhead case may be sufficient to detonate the warhead.